The present invention relates to speed governors, and more particularly to a cyclic responding electronic speed governor for power producing, transferring and absorbing devices, and specifically for internal combustion engines.
Automatic devices that cause apparatus such as power producing, transferring and absorbing machines to operate at a fixed speed are well known in the art. Such automatic devices are commonly referred to as "speed governors". Typically, such speed governors are either of the mechanical type or the electronic type.
Various types of mechanical governors are well known in the art. However, when a load is applied to a power producing device such as an internal combustion engine that is controlled by a simple mechanical governor, the speed or rpm of the engine decreases significantly below the no load speed or rpm. To reduce speed droop upon loading, the sensitivity of mechanical governors may be increased. However, as the mechanical sensitivity of the governor is increased, the engine and control mechanism tend to become unstable.
Electronic speed governors are also well known in the art. Such electronic devices permit more accurate control of engine speed and minimize engine speed droop with load while at the same time decreasing engine instability. Examples of such devices may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,058,094 Moore 11-15-1977 4,155,277 Minami et al 05-22-1979 4,252,096 Kennedy 02-24-1981 4,292,943 Kyogoku et al 10-06-1981 4,307,690 Rau et al 12-29-1981 4,399,397 Kleinschmidt, Jr. 08-16-1983 4,436,076 Piteo 03-13-1984 4,448,179 Foster 05-15-1984 4,465,046 May 08-14-1984 4,508,075 Takao et al 04-02-1985 4,524,843 Class et al 06-25-1985 4,531,489 Sturdy 07-30-1985 4,532,901 Sturdy 08-06-1985 4,572,150 Foster 02-25-1986 ______________________________________